A breastmilk expression system, or extracting system, such as a breastpump system, compression system, or any other suitable system is a mechanical device capable of extracting milk from the breasts of a lactating woman. There are many types of manual or electronic milk extracting systems such as piston pumps, rotary vane pumps, diaphragm pumps, and others. Generally, a user of a milk extracting system will use the milk extracting system during a pumping session that lasts a certain amount of time. The pumping session results in a collection of milk that is expressed from the breasts during the session, where the milk may be collected in bottles, bags, or other containers.
There is an opportunity for improved feedback milk extracting systems that facilitate various feedback and interaction with users. Further, there is an opportunity to support various communications among peripheral electronic devices and milk extracting systems, and various applications relating thereto.